Tiny Dancer
by Lady Theadora
Summary: They all have a place to relax, a place to unwind from the tough cases that they see every day. What happens of Tempe’s place is with a horse named Tiny Dancer? BB


**Tiny Dancer**

_Title: Tiny Dancer_

_Author: Lady Theadora_

_Date: August 25, 2006_

_Summary: They all have a place to relax, a place to unwind from the tough cases that they see every day. What happens of Tempe's place is with a horse named Tiny Dancer? B/B_

_Disclaimer: I own none of this. I'm just playing around with them!_

Author's Note: I have a tendency to project myself onto the characters I write, Temperance especially. My mind was wandering and I wondered what if Tempe had an escape from her work, an escape that involved horses. A cookie for the people who can guess what parts of Temperance is her and what is me! D

"Bones! Where are you going?"

Brennan turned around looking inquisitively at Booth.

"The case is done, John Hatfield killed his wife. I'll give you the paperwork in the morning, I swear. Now I have to go while its still light, alright?"

"Where do you have to go so bad? Got a hot date?" Brennan let a laugh bubble out of her.

"Not quite, Booth, not quite" Booth tipped his head to the side looking at her like she was one of the pieces in a puzzle.

"Then where are you going? Besides the rare hot date, or a lead on a case you never leave the lab" She was laughing at him, her head tilted to the side and eyes twinkling mischievously, she was half turned towards him as paused to exchange their lively banter.

"I, Booth, am going to the place I go when I'm not at home, at work or as you say on 'a hot date'" He laughed and shook his head

"That's not an answer Bones" She chuckled back at him, pausing briefly before answering,

"Fine, if you're that desperate to know you can come. But I guarantee that you will never have guessed this place" He smiled in acquiescence

"Alright Bones. Lets go" She turned and continued walking, waiting for him to catch up.

---------------------------

Twenty minutes later they pulled up at Temperance's apartment.

"One second, okay? I just need to grab my stuff" Booth nodded in agreement, with a curious smile on his face. She hopped out of her newest car, a mid-sized suv complete with trailer hitch, and jogged easily to her apartment door. He admired the easy way she ran, her long legs moving fluidly carrying her to her door. She unlocked the door, waving before she stepped inside. He waited for her in the car. She came out ten minutes later, she wore a green polo shirt and a pair of black track pants, her hair was pulled back in a sleek braid. She nimbly hopped back into the suv and pulled the car back into traffic.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" Booth had turned to look at her, going into interrogation mode. She smirked,

"You'll see Booth. Its only a fifteen minute drive from here" He crinkled he brow, she could tell he was scanning through places he knew that were fifteen minutes from her apartment.

"I told you, Booth. You won't guess where we're going" He finally sighed in resignation and sat back in his seat, watching as the scenery slowly turned from city to county.

Exactly sixteen minutes later (Booth checked his watch as she signalled the turn). They were turning down a lane, shady with rich green foliage. Gravel crunched under the tires and the dappled sunlight lit up her face. A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth, and her body relaxed as they crunched down the lane. The suv rumbled around the corner to the right there was a large oak sign that read "SHADY-PINE EQUESTRIAN CENTER" in large green and gold letters. Booth turned and looked inquisitively at her. She laughed at the surprised look on his face, her laughter was light and bubbly. She looked so much more relaxed, her face had an easy grin on it and her eyes were sparkling with happiness.

"I didn't think you could get any more beautiful" he said it before he even thought it through it through. He immediately was kicking himself for saying it but instead of the disapproving frown he would have got while at the lab she just smiled a little wider as a light blush coloured her cheeks.

"Welcome to my secret place, Booth" she quipped at him still blushing slightly. He glanced over at her as the suv rumbled slowly to a stop in front of a large board-and-batten wooden barn. It was a soft grey-brown from weathering the Washington weather and all of the trim around the windows and doors was painted green. To the right of the barn was large sandy ring where a horse as cantering around in large, steady circles. To the left of the barn were several large, grassy paddocks where horses in all the colours of the equine rainbow were grazing contentedly.

Temperance looked over to at Booth

"Here we are!" Still confused he got out of the car and followed her. She glanced around at the barn, smiling at someone who was walking out of the barn

"Hey, Tempe! Who's _this_?" the woman was tall and blonde and spoke with a southern lilt. There was an easy familiarity in the way that Tempe teased back

"This is Seeley" he looked at her with surprise at the use of his first name "we work together. Sandra, Seeley; Seeley, Sandra." He tossed Sandra one of his winning smiles

"Nice to meet you, Sandra. Its good to know our dear Temperance has friends that _aren't _bones" Tempe pulled a face at him, sticking out her tongue at Booth. He was surprised at her childish gesture but hid it well.

"I _do _have friends, Booth. Just because you think you know everything about me doesn't mean you do."

"Oh yes how rude of me to forget, you have a cat. That counts as a friend, doesn't it?" he was smirking at her, causing Temperance to crack a smile and Sandra to laugh.

"Clever one you've got here, Tempe!" all three were laughing now "He should keep you busy!" Instead of protesting that they weren't together like she would have at the lab she just laughed and rolled her eyes, grinning at Booth.

Secretly, Seeley was enjoying this newly found relaxed Temperance. Without the serious, dark undertone that the lab possessed she had brightened up considerably. The afternoon sun caught her hair and made it glow a rich auburn, her eyes were glinting with a mischievous sparkle. Her body language read relaxed and calm, as she leaned easily against the doorway of the barn. She seemed close with the woman Sandra. If it were physically possible for her to appear more in her element than at the lab this would be the place. She seemed … happy. He had never seen her look that way before. Content? Sure, but never happy.

He suddenly realised that he had been staring at her. She was looking over at him with her head tilted to the side, examining the expression on his face. Sandra stood quietly between them, watching this exchange take place with an amused expression.

They both seemed to realise their staring contest at the same time and broke it off. Sandra laughed at the way they both blushed and averted their eyes, acting like lovesick teenagers. Realising that she would have to rescue this conversation, Sandra jumped in

"Are you here to ride Dancer?" The question was aimed at Tempe, startling her out of her careful study of the gravel.  
"Oh, yeah. Yeah I am. Is she in her stall?" Sandra nodded

"I tossed her a carrot on the way out. I didn't think you were going to be able to get out today." Tempe shook her head,

"Yeah, neither did I! Anyway, I better go see my poor neglected baby"

Booth had never heard her refer to anything as her 'baby' before. He looked at her funny when she said it but she didn't seem to have noticed her use of a pet name. He never really thought that 'his bones' was much of an animal person, but after all the surprises about Tempe today he decided that nothing could surprise him.

"Alright, I'll see you later Sandry!" Tempe and Sandry exchanged quick hugs before Tempe turned to him "are you coming, or not?" she was grinning like a little kid on Christmas.

She led him into an airy lounge. Straight ahead was several large, glass viewing windows facing out onto a large indoor riding ring. She led him through the lounge past a kitchenette and a fireplace to a door. Opening it the familiar scent of horses hit them both. The sweet, musky smell of horses was the kind of smell you could smell once and always remember. The barn aisle itself was large and airy and made of honey-coloured pine. Each one of the horses had a large stall with that faced out onto the aisle allowing him or her to see what was happening around them. At either end of the barn there were large double doors, painted green as well, thrown open to let the warm spring breeze drift through.

Booth turned and looked at Tempe "So this is your place?" he said it with a soft, gentle smile tugging at his lips. She turned and faced him, mirroring the sincere smile on his face; she looked up at him through her long lashes.

"Yah, this is it. This is … home." He looked at her; she looked so sincere and innocent right there. With her soft auburn hair pulled away from her ivory complexion, her eyes like large green emeralds. He had a compelling urge to pull her to him and hug her. He almost did, too before she broke their magical silence.

"You wanna' see Dancer?" she tilted her head to the side softly, looking up at him. He grinned at her

"Sure."

She led him down the isle to a roomy box stall part of the way down the isle. Housed in the stall was a large bay horse with a perfect diamond on her head. Her forelegs had two short socks, whereas her back legs had two tall stockings that reached up to her hocks. When she saw Tempe she nickered her greetings before poking her head over her stall door, nudging her affectionately with her nose. Booth grinned at the way woman and horse interacted with a gentle sense of familiarity. Tempe was gently rubbing the horse's star while the mare wiggled her lips back and forth like she was trying to groom Tempe.

The horse, after deciding that her re-acquaintance with Tempe was complete, moved on to inspecting Booth. Tempe giggled at the surprised look on Booth's face when the horse gently tugged at the edge of light spring coat he had grabbed from his office on the way out. "She's looking for treats, she thinks you're hiding something somewhere" Tempe was grinning at the way the horse and man were interacting.

"So she decides to eat me?" Booth looked at Temperance helplessly as the horse performed a full body search of him looking for treats before resigning herself to sulking over by Tempe.

"Here, one second. I'll grab her a granola bar." Booth looked at her funny when she said 'granola bar'

"Don't horses eat, like, carrots and apples not _granola bars_" Tempe just shrugged at this,

"She doesn't really like carrots and she will eat apples but she only likes green ones, and I don't have any. Her favourite by far are granola bars. She's weird like that" she offered a shrug before disappearing into the tack room to retrieve a granola bar from her locker.

"Here," she handed him half of the unwrapped granola bar "just offer it to her on your palm," She instructed him how to feed the horse like he had been taught as a child "she doesn't bite, don't worry." Looking at Tempe for reassurance he cautiously offered Dancer the treat. Immediately Dancer stopped sulking at the lack of treats and delicately lipped up the treat from his hand, crunching it happily. Tempe and Booth both laughed when Dancer smacked her lips, begging for more.

"Spoiled girl! No more treats right now! You need a grooming and I've come to ride" chattering easily with the horse she led Dancer from the stall by a lead shank. The mare walked easily beside Tempe, her inside ear flicking back to listen to what Tempe was saying. Halting the mare Tempe clipped the sides of her halter into the crossties. "Alright, sweetie, lets get you clean." Tempe disappeared into the tack room and returned carrying a large grooming tote. Booth watched her interact with her horse, once more marvelling at the bond between horse and owner. He had noticed the shiny brass plaque on Dancer's door. It read "_Tiny Dancer Owned and Loved by Temperance Brennan." _He wondered about why there was not 'Dr.' in front of her name, but her decided not to bother her with it.

"Booth. You wanna' help me groom her?" she peeked at him from over the horse's back. He looked suspiciously at the horse,

"She won't, you know, hurt me? Will she?" Temperance smiled her reassurance

"Naw, she's as gentle as they come. I've raised her since birth, she's like a big puppy dog." He cracked a grin at her

"Oh great. Ass-kicking Temperance Brennan raised the horse, she would _never _hurt anyone!" He replied sarcastically, she just pretended to glare at him. He watched her for a few more moments before he cautiously nodded "Alright," he walked over to where Tempe stood; brush in hand "what do you want me to do?" She beamed at him

"Here take this brush" she handed him the long stiff bush she had been using "Run it in the same direction as her coat in a gentle flicking motion" she demonstrated with another brush she had scooped up from the grooming kit. He watched her labour over her horse's coat, making it shine a bright copper colour. He mimicked her motions, soon catching on. He could see why she found this relaxing, he was finding himself relaxing. Becoming focused on nothing but the contented munching of the other horses, the steady gentle movements of both his and Temped strokes and the happy snorting of Dancer. He glanced over at Tempe and smiled. He didn't care that he might be getting his clothes dirty. He was wearing a casual dress slacks, running shoes and a spring coat. The latter two he had grabbed from his car while leaving with Tempe.

He continued brushing the horse while Tempe tended to the horses hooves, combed the horses tail and gently brushed the horse's face. With a smile Tempe disappeared back into the tack room for a third time. She reappeared with an English saddle. Booth watched as she gently lifted it onto the horse's back and carefully settled it into place. She seemed so comfortable with what she was doing. Nimbly buckling up the girth she patted the horse on the shoulder. "Alright, I just need to throw on my riding boots and grab her bridle and polos. Will you be okay here for a sec?"

"Sure, take your time. I'll just spend some quality time with my friend here." They both smiled. Temperance turned and disappeared back into the tack room. He heard the zipping of her track pants and the clinking of metal. He looked at Dancer "I guess we should get to know each other if I want to spend more time with your Mommy." He was surprised that he told the horse something that he had barely admitted to himself. The horse relaxed into his arms as he scratched her between the eyes the way he had seen Tempe do.

"She seems to have taken a liking to you," he hadn't heard her come up behind him and he secretly wondered whether she had heard his conversation with the horse "she doesn't like everyone, you know. She's really picky about people; I think that she's a good judge of character. For instance, she didn't like Michael one bit." She grimaced at his name "I had to have him wait in the lounge while I rode Dancer here." She chuckled at the memory. "I just need to put on her polos and bridle and then I'm ready to go" He realised that she was wearing beige breeches with tall field boots; she looked like a true equestrian. He admired the way they hugged her curves and accented her athletic build. Mentally disciplining himself her reminded himself that she was his friend. Friends don't think about friends like that.

He watched as she carefully wrapped the horse's legs with green fleece polos. Taking care to make them lay flat; she ran her hand down each leg checking for any irregularities. Seemingly satisfied she stood up again, and picked her helmet off the ground. She pulled the velvet helmet over her braid and quickly did up the buckle before turning back to her horse. She tossed a smile at Booth before snagging her bridle off the hook beside his shoulder. "Alright, well I'm gonna' ride Dancer in the outdoor ring. So you can follow me and watch," quickly she added, "if you'd like." He smiled at her and she grinned back. Dancer nudged Tempe with her nose, "Okay, okay! I'm going, I'm going!" She undid the crossties and took the horse's halter off, with one smooth motion she slipped the bridle over the horse's head. She did up the buckles, carefully slipping the straps into their keepers. Tempe did a quick last glace over her horse, assuring herself that everything was in place before she scooped up her gloves and crop.

"Okay Booth. Follow me." Tempe turned the horse around and she led them towards the top door of barn. The other horses nickered as they passed, some leaning out to sniff at Booth or Tempe. The sun was warm outside of the barn. There was an odd peace that settled over them. The worries of work, criminals and death were lifted and they were simply content in walking along, gravel crunching under hoof and foot. He took a moment to absorb their surroundings. The sun was warm and bright, the breeze smelt like cut grass and horses, the grass around them was green and lush, and there were small trees on the front lawns of the barn, their delicate branches reaching up into the sky.

The riding ring was empty when they got there, the previous horse and rider having gone off to explore the trails and relax. "Booth. Could you close the gate for me?" Tempe had already turned her attention back to her horse. She tightened the girth and pulled her stirrups down. "Alright," she swung nimbly astride her horse "you can sit on the lawn chairs over there. I might need you to help with fences later, so stay close." They smiled at each other

"Have fun!" He grinned at her and her horse.

Horse and rider set off around the ring. Even hoof beats walked on at a steady pace. Seeley could see her lips moving, talking to the horse he suspected. He noticed the way the late afternoon sun caught her hair and made it glow. She had an easy smile on her face as she swayed gently along with the horse.

Temperance was lost in a world that included only her and her horse. She picked up on the subtleties of Dancer's movements, noticing when she tensed a little when she saw Booth sitting by the ring and the way the mare relaxed as she decided that Seeley was no threat to her. She tossed Seeley a smile before gathering up Dancer's reins.

"Common' girl. Time to work," Dancer's inside ear flicked back, picking up on what Tempe wanted her to do "atta' girl. Lets go." Horse and rider picked up an easy, swinging trot. Dancer stretched her long neck down before flexing into the contact of Tempe's reins. She directed the horses using subtle signals, the mare responding almost without Tempe's aids.

Booth watched mesmerized as horse and rider circled the ring, making fluid circles and loops across the arena. Tempe's shoulders were relaxed and a look of soft concentration was on her face. He watched as horse and rider worked in unity. It appeared as the horse was reading her mind and performing without her mistress's direction.

After warming the horse up at the trot, Dancer made a fluid transition into the canter. They circled the arena several times. Dancer's gait was a smooth rocking motion. It appeared as though she was a big rocking horse come alive, Tempe looking something like a little girl with her prized horse from the grin she had on her face.

Tempe worked the horse over several small fences already set up in the ring. They cleared each hurtle with fluid ease. Dancer was making the small jumps, which had to be at least 2'9" Booth guessed, look like poles on the ground. Around the course they flew, horse and rider moving in perfect synchronization at they approached each hurtle. They cleared the last fence, a solid looking oxer with brush underneath it, with ease. Tempe gently brought the mare back to the walk and letting Dancer walk large, slow circles to steady her breathing.

"You two are really good, you know that?" He never knew this part of Temperance and he was surprised to realise that he quite possibly liked her even more than he had before. She grinned at him, her eyes remaining on him as the horse continued to walk.

"Do you mind putting up the fences for me? Dancer is laughing at these jumps!" She grinned and shook her hear ruefully at the horse. Booth hoisted himself out of the lawn chair he had been sitting in, groaning in mock reluctance,

"Well I _suppose …_ but I'm doing this just for the horse!" he shook his finger at her "She's grown on me. I wouldn't want my poor Dancer to not be working to her full potential!"

She beamed at him. "You called her 'your Dancer'" she said softly, smiling shyly. He gave her a quirky smile, tilting his head to look at her up on her horse. He was standing by Dance's head, absently scratching her star.

"I did, didn't I?" He shook his head, studying the horses face instead of looking at Tempe, before he looked back up at her. "Do you mind that I did?" he asked earnestly. She paused briefly before beaming at him again

"No I didn't. She's '_your Dancer' _if you want her to be."

"Good then, its settled. Isn't it girl?" he addressed the horse with his last question "what about we say that I go put up a few of those fences and then you can go back to kicking some horsey butt?"


End file.
